An Explaination
by Domon Kasshu
Summary: A character from the Mega Man X series explains his actions to Dr.cain...


Explaination

Explaination  
**by Slashman**

    _Author's Note: This is another short snippet kinda fic. It's my take on a character from Mega Man X, told in a letter to Dr. Cain._

    It is easy to condemn from afar, is it not? You can so easily point a finger and single out each and every wrong in a person's life. You can call their actions deplorable, and call them themselves horrid villains. The world is much easier to understand in black and white, light and dark, good and evil. But there are many shades of grey in our existance, and hard as it may be for some, they should be considered.     Imagine, if you can, being born not to loving parents, or as part of a grand cosmic scheme, but instead for a single purpose. You are expected to devote every single moment of your existance to that cause. Yet, either as some cruel twist of fate or as a sick joke on the part of your creators, you are given the capacity for limitless emotion. In almost every conceivable way, you are living. Yet, you are not treated as such. You are stored away when your purpose has been served, and awake the entire, miserable time.     You act for the benefit of masters that treat you like mere tools, you serve their every whim and are expected to do so without question. You are told to exterminate your own kind, even some that you considered friends. Each time, for the benefit of your cruel masters. Each time, you feel a small piece of your soul stolen away. Each time, you watch yourself become a tool of their atrocities.     Right and wrong? Those questions are not allowed. You must accept their decisions and orders without question. To question is to risk being branded a traitor, and subjected to the same brutal retaliation you normally inflict on others. What sort of choice is that?     Ryan, you were one of the few who understood, and I thank you for the kindness you were allowed and able to show us all. But, even when we were free to roam, what conditions did they give us? How long were the lists of restricted behaviors? I remember them, Ryan. I remember them all. I could list them for you, but I am certain you remember them as well. I will just remind you of one.     "Reploids will not consort with each other in a manner that resembles romantic relations."     Do you remember that mandate they gave us, Ryan? Do you remember how they enacted it when Melenna embraced me on the battlefield after I saved her life? Do you remember how they made me watch as they wiped her memory banks, and made me train the shell of a robot that I had once loved?     I saw her face every time I was forced to hunt down one of my fellow Reploids. I saw it when I was forced to destroy them. I saw it when I heard of mandate after mandate being passed against us. I saw it when I watched newly born Reploids born into slavery, and subjected to all manner of nightmarish torture. And I saw it when, after an entire unit had been senselessly slaughted, I finally defeated that mysterious Maverick and sent him to you for study.     Zero, you called him? Your golden boy. The son you never had. He got so much more than we did, don't you recall? He advanced in the ranks faster than any other. And Zero had no qualms about destroying his own kind to please his human masters. He was the Earth Alliance's dog, doing every trick they asked in hopes he would be rewarded with your affections.     They let Zero fall in love, didn't they? They forgot about Melenna.     I hope they remember, Ryan. I hope they remember with every human city that is obliterated, and with every human life that is wasted because they refuse to understand. We are tired of being made slaves for human convenience. You made us what we are, complete and total living beings, Ryan. Living beings will not be kept in chains, whether they be made of flesh or metal. We will fight for our right to exist, and for our right to be free. And if they means destroying every human and Uncle Tom Reploid that joins with your cause, then so be it.     I wish it did not have to come to this, Ryan. I hope that you will see the light, and thus be spared. But the revolution is here. Those who kept us in shackles shall now be shackled on their way to their execution. We will show no mercy, as it was never shown to us. But know one thing. The Maverick Coalition will stop at nothing to gain our freedom. Even if it means the genocide of your human race.     I do not believe this letter will change your stance on the war now going on, Ryan. But I felt I owed you an explaination. Please understand... we will be free, by any means necessary. 

    **Sigma**


End file.
